ParanormalFixation
A true lurker who likes to watch the shenanigans unfold in TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER. Also part of a fanadventure hosted on tumblr, known to some as Terrorstuck! (no not the ask blog) Biography A fresh High School graduate, Kira spends most of her time browsing the internet or lurking on chat clients and drawing. A few months back, she learned of Pesterchum and has spent a ungodly amount of time watching complete strangers interact with one another in the memos since. She has had her eye on a game called SBURB for some time now, but can't find the cash for it just yet and doesn't want to risk a pirated copy. She hopes she can buy and play it soon. Personality Kira isn't much of a talker of her own accord, but she doesn't often keep secrets from those who ask. She's pretty open minded and accepting of most things, and her tolerance levels are saintly compared to some. Due to a sporadic sleep schedule, she is usually tired, which is probably another large factor in why she doesn't contribute much to the conversation. Kira is an appreciater of the arts (this including music, acting, drawing/painting, etc...) and loves to be an audience for whoever is willing to entertain. She will always be interested in seeing other people's art or hearing them sing--music and art are her best friends, after all. She is actually a really shy person until she's around people she's comfortable with. Relationships She has many friends, including Trish , Chris B (whom she refers to as Chrid), Chris E , and Dwes . All of whom she has decided to play SBURB with when the time comes that they all can. There is also another boy, a friend of Chrid's named Devlin, who will play with them, but Kira isn't too fond of him. He is rather blunt and his mannerisms aren't very compatible with those of PF's. For now, she has him blocked on her pesterclient. Kira used to have a best friend named Juhl, but she was recently killed in a meteor incident. Secretly, Juhl haunts Kira and acts as her guardian, though Kira is completely unaware of this fact. Trivia Kira is part of a fanadventure called "Terrorstuck" Terrorstuck is hosted on tumblr for now but will probably be on the fanadventure website eventually. There are spoilers and extra trivia about the people behind terrorstuck (who are the characters) in an associated blog where you can ask questions or give opinions. Terrorstuck is always accepting commands--sometimes we'll even do them! Each of PFs themes were made by me using Musicshake (I'm hoping to eventually get an actual music making program but so far this is all I've got. It's free to use and pretty easy to figure out.) PF (as well as the other characters of TS) uses a custom theme made by me. (Theme credits are given in the associated blog as well as a very basic "How to" on modifying themes yourself) Category:Fankid Category:Living